


[translation] high and dry

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [39]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1990s/pre-1995, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholism Medication, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Pre-Canon, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology Depression, Substance Abuse, Withdrawal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 欢迎光临北岸精神病院。沦落者和被摧残者的假日酒店。





	1. watching all the ground beneath you drop

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 本文是《拔刀》的续篇《high and dry》的翻译，作者hadaly，以前一直想翻译但因为种种原因没有动手，现在终于找到点感觉想把它完成（虽然作者和原文已经失踪好久了）
> 
> 作者注：  
> 写了Crash中心文“拔刀”的后续——说起来好听，但找不到合适的歌词严重影响了我填坑的能力。而且我也不想扔下可怜的Rust不管啊。

床单又粗又硬。

他脑子里的念头也是。

胸口上的三块肉，和四年的职业生涯——还有生命——都没了。

“Rust,”那些没有面孔的人说。他们把他从医院塞进了另一种形式的监狱。“就把这当成——休假。调整。在这里你能得到，呃，帮助。”

帮助。好啊。四年了，你们哪个帮过我？

Crash在睡梦中咬着牙。

一个都没有。

他妈的忘恩负义。


	2. i bet you think that's pretty clever, don't you boy?

Crash靠窗坐着，抽着烟，瞪着面前的一小杯药片。为了理解，接受，Rust已经被迫自我治疗过了 —— Crash必须牢牢记住这些词，虽然他的医生在对他进行检查之前就因为内疚做出了预判。他们好像不相信Rust在经历了这一切之后还能保持神志正常。或是表面上保持职业水准——他们停了他的职，让他等下一步通知。这简直是种侮辱，要是你知道Rust——或是Crash，他有时候觉得——怎样巧妙地逃掉警方逮捕记录的话。显然，结果并不代表一切。

“这只是开始程序——之后我们会监控你的治疗过程，调整用药处方。”

Crash瞪着给他送药的护士，对方好像有点发毛，这没道理，他努力在平常那副表情上加上点担心的笑容——表示他知道眼下是怎么回事，好像这事很重要，对他有什么意义似的——就像沙漏里的沙子之类。等Crash弄懂了这地方的规矩，他觉得自己又得干回老一套——低头求生存。他还得想法搞明白他们想要那个叫Rust的变成什么样。操，他需要更多白粉来应付这个。

“你经历了很多，Rust，寻求帮助没错，你需要时间来恢复。这就是北岸存在的意义——帮助你和其他和你相似的人。”

整个这一套都很有说服力，像个有十二页那么长的闪闪发光的美梦。谁不想一觉醒来就变成个由穿白大褂的签字认证的健全人呢？谁都想，不是吗，谁都想。

Crash不知道这有没有用。在医院的时候是有用的——他的伤已经好了，可以到处走，安全地自己洗澡，又开始不要命地抽烟。但拉伸的时候还是会疼，不能喝酒还是让他难受，没有毒品更痛苦。简直就跟医院里的伙食一样。虽然镇静剂的劲还没过，Crash还是想拔腿就走。

起初上头把他安置在一家旅馆里，保证会帮他回归“正常”生活和“正常”工作。正常很不错，让他有机会想想上哪去找杯喝的——

然后他们就把他送到了这里。

“这地方评价不错。”看得出来。

“设施完善。”他的上司已经词穷了。

“我们想在你回来工作之前让你好好调整一下，想想……该想的事情。”这是他听过最拐弯抹角的指责了。

Crash喝了那杯差劲的咖啡，没有向对方指出，毒品已经深入他的骨髓，如果他们想让他烂到能当个真警察的程度，得带更多甜甜圈来才行。

北岸的员工也同样透着一股假惺惺的味道。在这地方每次他一转身，就会发现在（他妈的）房间墙上有个玩意在监视他的尼古丁摄入量。

“嘿，要不要给你开开窗子？”（好主意，甜心，吸二手烟会致命，试试吧。）

“看起来你需要补充维生素——想来点桔汁吗？”（真的？那玩意会让你得上癌的。）

“我们推迟了你的疗程，等你适应一点再开始，放松点，亲爱的。”（早上已经喝了七杯咖啡，好一个笑话。希望他已经考虑到这个了。）

“不用急，慢慢来，你会好起来的。”

好起来？

他要好起来有什么用？

好像除了他之外，所有人都拿了同一个剧本。Crash只能在屋子中间站着（不管是哪个房间），手足无措，不知道舞台提示板在哪里。那些话对他来说一点意义都没有。

“你有机会把想说的都说出来，这里的治疗师很敬业，他们会理解，知道如何倾听……”

在这里过了七个小时的“强制假”，Crash只想让护士把那些该死的药片给他。

都是那一类东西，镇静剂，情绪稳定剂——或只不过是Crash的猜测，他还从来没进过疯人院呢。但他还是希望能少吃点药。被塞了够一整个流氓国家用的药片，没有比这个更能让你觉得自己的存在没法让社会接受了。以毒攻毒①，Crash只不过用一种瘾换了另一种，挺不错的。（那些医生可能还没意识到这点，或是已经意识到了，但觉得自己能控制……）

不过，那些药片看着还不错。不像他以前吃过的那些粗制滥造的山寨货，形状粗糙，切得也马马虎虎。多数都是些光滑的白色药片，大的那种还有光泽。

他羡慕那些天衣无缝，没有情感的大工业产品。包裹着凝胶的条件反射。把我埋在你的垃圾堆里吧。他想象着，它们是些巨型苍蝇的卵，正准备孵化出能被社会接受的生活理想。

我要管理好库存，还要注意体重，好把这种时尚饮食继续下去。

Crash拿起一片药，在手上摆弄了一阵，然后放进嘴里，用舌头转着它。他把它嚼碎了吞下去，好像吃一块硬糖。有意思。

味道绝对怪。但他不知道自己是不是喜欢。

Crash用一杯咖啡把剩下的药片吞下去，然后慢吞吞地走出大厅，去找其他病人。药片还没起效，真差劲，他显然得从什么地方多弄点来。大厅和公共休息室里永远都有人。或许他们的家人需要帮助，要不就是病人们想放个假，那里肯定有那么几个人愿意跟你交换药片的——或者，他们只是把药处理掉。他不相信所有的人都觉得自己需要治疗。那你为什么要这么做？如果你已经完全失去了理智？他绝不会是唯一一个被错误地送进来的人。

说句公道话，这里还是有工作人员在管理监控这些人的。但这并不像Crash过去曾待过的那种被严密监视的环境。他们要看的地方太多了。

他给自己点着了一根烟，觉得手在抖。

一个护士注意到他在大厅里。“哦亲爱的，这不行，一天只能抽三次，记得吗？能把它灭了吗？”

Crash盯着她，很礼貌。“不，我不想。”

她有点紧张地一笑。“哦……那好吧。你是新来的，那……下不为例？”

她悄悄地侧身走过，从不把背朝向Crash.她抓紧了手里的文件，好像抓着盾牌。

 

①similia similibus curentur ，拉丁文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 很显然，所有的章节标题都来自radiohead的'high and dry'.


	3. kill yourself for recognition

第一天夜里是最糟的。

起初，Crash不知道自己是怎么了。他坐立不安，怒火中烧，在屋子里至少转了三四圈，才意识到他在不停地踢着挂在床边的毯子。

他试图让自己安静下来，好像起了点作用，直到他意识到自己已经抽了半包烟，却完全没感到平时那种（暂时的）满足感。

然后他开始听见低语声，笑声。他的舌头尝到灰色颜料和青霉素的味道。

夜里大厅没有人。他知道，因为今天早些时候有人跟他说过——磨磨蹭蹭，偷偷摸摸，到处闲逛的行为都是不允许的。工作人员通常会单独出来巡逻（这么做很蠢，但他不会抱怨）；他们没理由会说话，更别说发出笑声了。尤其是在他们费了好大劲把病人们药翻以后（不管怎样，总有办得到的）。

他知道，但是……

“你又忘了，是不是？”

Crash盯着他的上线，那人坐在门口，腿上放着一本笔记本。像往常一样，从他难看的西装上的每一根线到红扑扑的脸颊上的每一颗汗珠，反对的态度触手可及。

“忘了什么？”

“老天，我就知道会这样。你有一份工作，唯一的工作。”

Crash威胁地用烟指着他。“没错，我已经不干了，你这个忘恩负义的混——”

有什么东西抓住了他的腿。

一只小手。孩子的手。

Rust浑身颤抖，好像被恶魔抓住了。他低头看去，但那里什么也没有。

“闭——”

“看，你忘了。”他的上线得意地说。

“妈的闭上嘴。”Crash厉声说，但当他又抬起头来，发现自己面前空无一人。

他的手又开始抖。恐慌和烂肉的味道充满他的嘴。他站起来，小心地吸了口烟，但味道还在。腐朽，污秽，清晰可辨。

“真他妈荒唐，”Crash小声对自己说，往后退了一步，差不多瘫倒在床上。他无力应付这个。他快坚持不下去了。

不……不要。你逃不掉了，Crash。

疼痛在他的嘴里，在他的神经和脊骨中。Crash想从床上起来，但他连脖子都动不了，肩膀好像被锁住了。他的每根骨头都在抗议。他笨拙地翻了个身，想换个能受得了的姿势。（他心里某些阴暗的部分明白，想舒服是不可能的）

Crash努力呼吸，让自己平静，但他还是感到皮肤在蠕动，胳膊上汗毛直竖，好像要在他和世界之间立起一道屏障。汗水从他的颈侧流下，他一时间还以为自己在流血。在所有感觉当中，有一个微弱的声音。

你没法保护我。

“你觉得我是自己想到这儿来的？”Crash喘息着，他的腹内在翻腾。他捂住肚子，叫出声来。他嘴里发酸。如果他呕吐出来，能不能把那些受伤的器官和正常的部分分开？

“你一直都想。”Ginger说，声音里带着嘲笑。

Crash猛地一缩。他在这儿；Ginger在这儿，热乎乎的，贴着他的后背笑着。

Crash感到恐惧，他感到自己的身体被锁住了。他动弹不得，不能站起来；也不能逃离。

“Ginger，滚开，”他说，声音在发抖。

“我不会放过你，混球，”Ginger说。Crash闭上眼睛，感到一只手滑上他的后颈，抚摸着他，几乎算得上温柔。但他能感到那些手指在伸进他的骨头该死——

他的视野模糊了，身体在抽搐，好像着了魔。他从床上滚下去，听见Rust在叫，手在空中乱抓。这一定惊醒了值夜人员，因为门开了，他听见咒骂声，然后是Crash听不懂的话。

“该死，他还没过戒断期。按住他，把他的头侧一侧，别让他窒息——”

“你们谁有苯二氮卓（benzos）吗——劳拉西泮（lorazepam）或别的起效快的——”

“我的天，你知道他抽了多少烟吗？有东西干扰了现在的药量——”

太好了。Crash模糊地想。是个梦。

没有哪个正常人会这么说话。

 

早晨，Crash醒来的时候浑身酸痛，口干舌燥。他不记得发生了什么事。几个护士同情地看着他，他呆呆地回看她们，直到对方移开眼睛。

Anterograde amnesia。顺行性遗忘。有个声音在他心里小声说。你永远不会知道了。

你又知道什么。Crash气愤地想。他被绑住了，正在输液，滴进他血管的东西冷冰冰的，让他不舒服。虽然他很想把那些东西拔掉，针头扎进身体的感觉却让他安心。

这是他能认出的唯一感觉。


	4. kill yourself to never ever stop

第一天夜里是最糟的。

直到第二个夜晚。


	5. you broke another mirror

早餐是鸡蛋，或者他觉得是。Crash吃了一口，做了个鬼脸——他受够这东西了。他们给他用的药让他精疲力尽，无精打采，没心情再去消化其它古怪东西。但要是不想去睡觉，他就得吃饭。Crash假装自己是僵尸，那些鸡蛋是脑子，咽下去就容易多了。

Crash喝了咖啡。

午饭有像塑料一样的奶酪，和其他神秘的东西。Crash记下了进厨房的人和时间。他饶有兴趣地注意到，有些工作人员的午餐比别人分量多。注意到那些看电视的病人——谁是三两成群，谁是一个人。

Rust喝了咖啡，抽了烟。

晚餐是肉卷或意大利面或千层面，哪天供应没有规律，也找不到原因。Crash观察着给每个工作人员上菜要花多长时间，对象是谁。观察着给谁的笑容是职业性的，谁得到的笑容更长一点。观察着谁吃得最快，谁喜欢拖拖拉拉。

Rust喝了咖啡，别的什么也不想吃。

Crash和一个女人换了药片，对方看上去很羞怯，被他的自信吸引住了。她告诉他谁有最好的抗精神病药，他记下了这些人，以后好去和他们交朋友。他能看出来她想吻他。他感觉有人在背后看着他，但暗暗记住以后再去吻她。（这个换药片的法子还不错）在他们在一起看食谱的时候，Crash教她如何把药片磨碎吸进去，好让它快速起效。如果运气好，这会干扰她的用药——如果他们增加她的药量，他就能弄到更多了。

Rust转开了视线。


	6. all your insides fall to pieces

病人都有规定的淋浴时间，在公共浴室排队洗澡。对大多数病人是这样。Rust还在恢复阶段，需要适用于行动不便病人的设备，以防他滑倒并加重伤势。那样的话，北岸就必须解释为什么一个受了多处枪伤还在恢复中的警察会 1)在一个不安全的环境里淋浴 2)暴露在所有人面前。

Crash洗澡在一个专门的浴室，只有在监管之下才能使用。第一天，有个年轻人看着，根本没注意他，一直在打电话。第二天，那个派来看护他的护士一直在看Crash伤痕累累的身体，不时移开视线又看回来，显得尴尬又着迷。从还没起雾的镜子里，Crash发现那人在看他的屁股。

第三天，那个鬼鬼祟祟的护士又来了。他摆弄着手上的婚戒，努力让自己不要盯得太明目张胆。但除了这个正在洗澡的裸体男人，他的确没什么可看的。Crash可能会扔一块肥皂，看看这护士一本正经的脸上会有什么表情。（这很有教育意义）

第四天，还是这个护士来看护Crash。

Rust看到挫败，骚动，和压抑。

Crash看到了机会。

 

Crash的澡还没洗完，那个男人摆弄着他的钥匙（半心半意地试图分散自己的注意力），Crash走向那个男人，身上滴着水， 目光犀利，甚至没考虑找条毛巾。伏击猎物用不着那些。

“你很好奇，是不是？”Crash亲热地说。

那个男人吃了一惊，做出防御的表情，那是种在保守环境里长大的人表现出的愤怒。他比Crash年长一点，但并非没有反应——太明显了。

“什——什么？”

“你感觉到的东西。看着我。”

那个护士装作义愤填膺，象征性地抗议了几句，但他两腿间的勃起已经支起了帐篷。Crash得寸进尺（如果意识到肉体的欲望能算优势的话）。他逼近到那人面前，近得让对方无法脱身，除非用手推开他，或是用自己的身体挤过那些吸引着他——也让他恐惧——的一切。

“拉斯汀，你不正常——”

“所以？”Crash柔声说，又向他靠近。“我‘不正常’，但你很‘正常’。说不定我能从你那里分点理智。”

Crash的胳膊碰到了对方，水滴在护士的衬衣上。水从Crash的手肘滴在那人的裤子和鞋上，声音清晰可辨，软化着，腐蚀着。

“不，病人和员工交往不合适——”

“你不想知道么，”Crash说，眼睛半闭着。“——我想让你对我做什么？”

“我……我——”

啊，就是这个。在纯粹本能面前的犹豫。一个突破口。

“我是病人，没错，”Crash提高了声音。“如果我发了疯，谁又会怪你？”

Rust能看出来，但他无能为力。这个男人的欲望，和他的需要。

Crash让自己贴上那个护士，直到对方感觉到Crash想让他感觉的东西。以前的某个时候，他或许还会有所保留，但当Crash经历过一切之后，这只不过是了结事情的一个简单方法，而现在，他沮丧地意识到，这个结局正是Rust想要的。

那个男人向他伸出手，Crash的手滑进那人的大腿之间，掂量着服从的代价。没错，对方已经迫不及待了。

那男人的手摸上他的臀，手指向下滑进那个黑暗紧致的地方，Crash发出一声虚假的呻吟。对方忽然畏缩了，好像才意识到Crash想让他做什么。

白痴。

Crash缩了回去，眼神幽暗。

“我们开始干之前，还需要点东西。”

哈。瞧瞧那男人脸上的表情。错愕，绝望。太完美了。

“首先，是润滑剂——什么都行；凡士林就不错。还要羟考酮，或氢吗啡酮，只要你能搞到。”

“……什么？”

Crash把湿漉漉的头发从脸上拂开，他的脸颊发红。“多片密封装，别那么小气。”

“但你——”

Crash伸手抓住那人的老二，懒洋洋地玩弄着。对方像狗一样呜咽起来。

“不行？好吧。我明白了，但去他妈的，我还以为你会……抱歉，我太想要你了……但太难受了，我的伤还没好，心烦意乱……没有那个我什么也干不了，抱歉，你懂的。”

Crash闭上眼睛，靠在墙上，感到那个护士的眼睛把他看了个遍。上钩了。

护士走了，留下Crash一人，浑身湿透。

他很快就回来了。当他把带回的东西给Crash看时，Crash笑了，带着胜利者的宽容。

 

早上，一个护士发现Crash用脚敲着公共休息室里的咖啡桌。从十分钟前他摊手摊脚地坐在旁边的椅子上开始，桌子已经被他挪动了好几吋。很自然地，她问他是不是还好。

“很好。一根烟也没抽。我想戒烟，就这些。”

她显得很同情。“当然，你好像精神很差。”

如果你刚跟一个深柜色鬼干了一发，就为了弄点药，你也会这样的，Rust阴郁地想。

不过，药还不错，Crash想，给自己点了一支烟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我纠结了一阵这章是不是有必要……后来想去他的我在想什么呢，这就是篇同人嘛。


	7. you're turning into something you are not

坐在一间光秃秃的屋子里，只有一张光秃秃的床，和一张光秃秃的桌子——这跟在Ginger那里醉得昏天黑地没什么不同。具有个性的不是某个地方——而是那里的人。说到北岸里的人……Crash喜欢呆在他们中间，就像喜欢混在一伙毒虫飞车党里一样。在那些表情木然，互无关联的个性之间，他会努力屏住呼吸——好像他会吸入他们的疾病和软弱一样。（说实在的，这里就像个毒窝）

公共活动时间意味着离开他的房间，意味着接受和同化。这里显然不提倡抵制社交的行为，即使你有一万个正当理由不想和那些人打交道——那些会尿在自己身上的成年人，和那些假装知道人们为什么不能适应现实的“专家”。

当你被止疼片弄得昏昏沉沉，应付这些事就容易多了。

白天除了看电视没什么可干的（如果你想要一直精神失常，这个再好没有了），盯着墙发呆，或读书。这里还有棋类游戏和涂色书，以防你受够了这个世界，想一死了之。

在绝望中，Crash试着看那些经过挑选的书籍——便宜的“大众市场”，烹饪书，几十年前的杂志，一套不全的大英百科全书，还有一大堆老掉牙的经典名著，好像是从哪个十九世纪的庄园老宅里发掘出来的。那些书的纸张已经发脆了，沾满灰尘，堆在屋角里的几个被压弯了的架子上。杂志上的人都像从七十年代的毛片里出来的，看着十分滑稽。（Crash提醒自己要从里面偷一本内衣广告最多的）但打开那些正经书籍给他带来了意想不到的问题。

把李尔的书读了十四遍以后，Crash抓起一本薄薄的旧书，翻开了它。至少它每页上的字不多。（他读书很慢，嗑药也没什么帮助）他的眼睛认真地审视着那些词语。

_夜火燃烧，无所遮蔽，_

_城市充满敌意，市镇也无友善可寻_

_肮脏的村庄索要无度：_

_我们身处艰辛。_

_最终只能选择夜行，_

_和破碎的睡眠。_

_有声音在耳边歌唱，低吟_

_多么愚蠢。_

Crash盯着这些词语，血液在血管里凝固了，时间慢得像在痛苦地爬行。

_你明白。_

_你读过。_

_你喜欢。_

他绝不可能喜欢这种落魄基佬写出来的诗。不，它简直一塌糊涂，诡异无比，那家伙肯定嗑高了什么A货，他妈的哪个混蛋会写出这样的操蛋东西——

_醒醒。_

_你不能待在这儿_ 。

Crash发起抖来，闭上眼睛，合上了书。发霉的纸张和精液的味道充满了他的口腔。

没错，从生物学的角度，你能活下去。但留在这个监狱里，日复一日地服从规矩？一两年以后，除了一具行尸走肉，我还能剩下什么？你明白。

Crash摇摇晃晃地回到房间，吐在了洗手池里。

操你的，Rust Cohle。

他不敢注视那个镜子。

也许他会认出自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 诗歌片段来自T.S. 艾略特的《三王之旅》。（Journey of the Magi, by T.S. Eliot）


	8. drying up in conversation

“你在北岸过得怎么样，Rustin？”

治疗师是个中年女人，眼睛下面有眼袋，衣服皱巴巴的（她大概有年幼的孩子，至少一个），眉头中间有一道皱纹，表明她的日子过得并不轻松。她手上戴着几个大戒指，褪色的廉价首饰，能挂上几支笔，还有带花边的鞋。这一切把她和她那些动物状态的病人们区别开来。

“很好，”Rust说，“鸡蛋有点——”

这句话至少引出了一丝笑容。“是的，是很糟糕。”

除非抽了大量毒品，Crash没法应付这种程度的闲谈。最后他会闭上嘴，盯着自己的手，希望它们别发抖。（Rust知道怎么做——不会坐立不安，扭扭捏捏，没有一丝慌张的迹象）这并不容易——他今天早上有意什么也没抽。但Crash还没蠢到去尝试在单独治疗中愚弄一个石头一样冷静的治疗师。

“你有时间表吗，什么时候放我出去？”

“Rustin，才过了七天，给我们——也给你——些时间来恢复。”

“我有什么病？”

对方惊讶地看了他一眼。

“Hernandez队长告诉我你还处在创伤状态。你的档案也确认——”

“我知道我必须注意我的精神状态。”Rust谨慎地停了一下，然后说。“说实话，这是个挑战，适应正常生活还是很困难。但之前在工作当中我已经发展出了一套应对策略。否则就没法活下去。”

治疗师若有所思地看着他，好像才意识到他是个有理智的人。

“试试写日记怎么样？”

Rust对上她的视线，礼貌但冷淡。

“你觉得这会有帮助？”

“你是个内向的人，我看得出来。护士告诉我你经常读书，很显然，如果你愿意，你会很擅长表达。如果有帮助，我推荐你考虑一下把它当做治疗你精神问题的一个附加手段，总比你在表格里打钩强。之后我们还会定时见面，但如果有些事你不想告诉我，或许把它写下来更好。我用不着读它。”

她停了一下，拉了拉自己的衬衫，一个无意义的紧张举动。

你为什么紧张？Hernandez到底对你说了什么？

“……有道理，”Rust说，“但我没有书写工具。”

“我会在办公室里留一个上锁的盒子，里面有你需要的东西。我们可以给你安排写作时间，你写完之后，我会把你写的东西锁上。你觉得如何？”

Rust犹豫了一下，像真的一样，然后点点头。

“我喜欢这个主意。或许因为工作性质，我承认说话有的时候有点……困难。”

治疗师看上去挺高兴——或至少是因为计划成功了而满意。这很重要。

“我很高兴你愿意尝试，Rustin，在这种情况下保持开放的心态对每个人都好。”

“叫我Rust，”Crash说，他放松下来，认真研究她摆弄着戒指的样子。显然她一直在试图转移紧张情绪，这次会面相对的没有争议让她如释重负。如果她不是那么疲倦，也许会对Rust施加更多压力，来证实他的话。但她没有，这对Crash再好不过了。

书面证据？他差点笑出来，或者啐她一口，这才像他。

好像我会把那玩意白白交出去一样。


	9. you will be the one who cannot talk

三个星期。你的判决结果：未定。

Crash把自己的想法压到最低限度。嗑药。吃饭。读书。睡觉。

谎话说得越多，跟治疗师谈话就越容易。有一次，他截住话头，没说自己在思考人性的特质，因为她会怀疑他说的是不是真话。

但，这几乎是真话。

他继续读书。更多的杂志、诗歌、哲学、食谱，什么都读。他读书，因为这能消磨时间，尽管有时会让他不安。（和痛苦——他倒并不太讨厌这种感觉）Crash不停地读书，直到嘴里发干，偷来的抗精神类药物能控制他的恐惧，让它在意识之下闷燃。（他吻了那个女人，直到她再也没有药给他）

_灵魂成长，带来重负_

_困惑和厌弃在增长，一天又一天。_

_一周又一周，厌弃和困惑在增长_

_带着“确定和可能”的紧迫_

_也许会，也许不会，欲望和掌控。_

_活着的痛苦和梦想的迷药_

Crash读书，也是因为他读得越多，Rust就越少注意这些词语。他在这里的时光成了压迫他的重量。浪费的时间越多，他就越不在乎周围的一切。

每天他都让Rust在治疗师从抽屉深处找出来的那本乱糟糟的笔记本上涂上半页的废话，每天那个难看的灰盒子都在他眼前打开又关上，像一个保证，也像一个诅咒。Crash从来不怀疑，只要他一离开房间，治疗师就会拿出钥匙，认真研究他的笔记，好像那是上帝的真言。

到目前为止，Rust引用了一些广告语和几首赞美诗。他上一次写的是妇女节那天的星座运势——接受真实的你。送给那些努力保持一成不变的人的健康小贴士。制作可爱的麸皮小松糕的一条食谱：

_1/8杯小麦麸皮_

_1/2杯筛过的面粉_

_2杯盐_

_1 1/2勺小苏打_

_5个鸡蛋_

_2杯酪乳_

_1/2杯白糖_

_4杯糖浆_

_2 1/2大勺油_

_2杯碎葡萄干_

在这种低强度折磨的过程中，他能感到他的耐心，他的自我，在渐渐侵蚀。这并不是身体上的束缚——在休息室，在卧室，在浴室，在餐厅，还有在去治疗师办公室的路上（有时候是在院子里，但那样更糟，真的），而是那种痛苦，来自等待整个委员会的未定判决，官僚主义推磨似的拖延塞责，和那些被锁在自己恶毒的小圈子里的洋洋得意的员工。

那些含义不明的微笑，那些犹豫的零碎建议，跟着的是更多的免责声明。

那些他们不愿放他出去的千变万化的理由。

从精神上说，这绝不是个好地方，没错。

哦，绝不是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 诗歌片段来自 T.S. 艾略特的《一点灵魂》（“Animula”）。  
> 这个不用说了，但我还是担心你们——应该没人去试做那个食谱吧。


	10. it's the best thing that you ever had

Crash抓紧床单，他梦见了钢铁十字军。

他想回去。

他想开枪射击，想干掉别人，或被人干掉。Rust或许会痛恨自己不得不过那种生活，但即使在那时候，那个谎言也比现在这种装“文明”的屁话真实得多。

但钢铁十字军还会信任他吗？

不。

已经太久了。如果他回去，Miles大概会打掉他的牙。Ginger么……谁知道那个疯子会怎么做。也许他会杀了他，也许他会操他，或看在老交情上把他拖进另一场自杀式枪战里去。

尽管如此，他还是想回去。至少他了解那个世界，能把自己嵌入其中。

我在骗谁？每一天，我都在磨光我的棱角。

我明白，但还是……

Crash在哭泣，为他被埋葬的生活。


	11. you just sit there wishing you could still make love

性交既笨拙又不舒服。有时候Crash觉得他的伤口被挤压着，之后他会再吃一片药，告诉自己他不在乎。有时候那个护士想吻他（通常是在完事后，饥渴得一塌糊涂），Crash一般不会顺他的意，但他会看准那个护士不经意的时候冒险快速一吻。这能让那人一直保持欲求不满和不确定状态。让他害怕失掉已经到手的东西。让Crash能定时补充二十片单独包装的负罪声明，盛在铝箔封着的细长塑料盒里。

（有一次，就在那个护士快完事的时候，Crash发誓他听到一声喘着气的你真他妈的美，哈）

事情进行得很顺利，这成了他们的固定程序——供货，性交，淋浴，分开。但这些药片和眼下的一切，他的现状——已经无法再满足Crash 。要么是他的耐药性提高了，要么就是Crash不能再像以前那样压抑他的思想。这只不过确定了他在一周之前就意识到的事实。

如果是一场枪战这种基本操作，这些可能足够了，但如果只为了长期生存下去，这还远不能满足Crash的需要。并不是说他不擅长生存——妈的，他太擅长了。他只是想要更多。

他希望这不是因为那些该死的日记。他还没把任何真情实感放进去，但如果只是简单的写作行为就让他变成这样，那Crash就比他想象的软弱太多了。亦或，他内心的一部分真的病了——对所有的一切——只想逃离，想对别人展示，但他什么也不是。

Crash被护送回自己的房间。门轻轻地咔嗒一声在背后关上。灯灭了，通常Crash不会在意这个，但今晚这让他想起，他遗落了什么，在看不见的地方。他看不见它，但他不想继续盲目前行，对眼前道路上的东西视而不见——

你做了什么，让我变成这样？你扔掉了什么？不管是什么，它还不够。我空空如也。 被一切抛弃。给我更多吧。给我些什么，什么都行。你还剩下什么？我需要燃料。我需要嚼些什么再吐出去。无论你还剩下什么，即使是垃圾和痛苦，我都需要。

你还藏起了什么？

真的什么都不剩了吗？

Crash没有去摸门边的电灯开关，而是摸索着走到床边躺下，哭湿了枕头和床单，全不在意。他把指甲掐进左臂的臂弯，掐进那些（到现在）还没长好的印记，希望这疼痛能让他忘记另一种疼痛。他需要让自己想起自己还有一个躯体，在这里——现在——而不是什么深奥的概念——

深奥的概念？Crash的脸抽紧了，他用力抓住胳膊，直到掐出血。即使在那时候——

我的嘴里充满了事实，名字，和奇怪的词语。只要呼吸一口空气，它们就会跑出来。 “bricoleur”这个词是什么意思？还有“pastiche”——

这些词语，它们不属于我。

它们不是我想说的。

上帝啊，他只想嗨一次，想要药片——

Crash摸索着药片的包装。抠出一片扔进嘴里，贪婪地嚼着——

这尝起来发黄的心理是什么东西——

——该死这到底是怎么回事你不告诉我Rust我怎么知道这他妈都是什么意思上帝啊说话啊告诉我你到底想要什么我什么都会做——

或许是药物作用，或许是什么更阴暗可怕的东西，他感到自己被整齐地切开了，他吸进一口气——

为什么你不回答？

难道我——

Crash醒了，浑身是汗，发着抖，他想哭，但作为一个成年人，他不能允许自己这么做。他明白——忽然明白了——他面前没有路，只有一堵墙。

_当我被摊开，钉住，作为展示。_

_当我被钉在墙上，用力扭动。_

_我又如何能开始——_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 诗歌选段来自T.S.艾略特的《J.艾尔弗雷德·普鲁弗洛克的情歌》（“The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock”）。


	12. don't leave me high

“——告诉我你已经交到几个朋友了。”

“是这样。”

“很好，这是个开始。”

“我觉得我应该开始帮助别人，也帮助自己，有点自私，但事情就是这样。”

“你真的很努力，Rust，这样很好。”

治疗师给了他一个并不真诚的职业微笑。只是条件反射的套话。 如果他当真和她交谈，说出来的话会结结巴巴，毫无准备。给她些教科书上的东西，她就会放下心来，觉得一切正常。她可以让Rust坐下，待着不动，打个滚。然后给他块饼干。

Crash知道，因为Rust知道。

“你的日记写得怎么样？”她问，显然想把他从无所谓的态度中拉出来。“——有帮助吗？”

“——我一直在写，”Crash说，搜肠刮肚想找些合适的话说。

如果我是个会把问题告诉别人的人，我该说什么？

给我药。

操他妈的让我嗨一次吧。

"……这么说吧，得花点时间才能适应用自己的声音说话。"

"我理解。真的。你能保持这个想法很好，我想我们正在进步。但坚持下去很重要，Rust。现在你立足的这个世界的基础，是真实对待你自己，你的目标和现实。你要继续努力，离开这里，在缺少支持的条件下生活下去，你的精神状态都有赖于此。"

Crash点头，好像听懂了（而且在乎）似的。

"从这里出去以后我也会继续努力的，"他昏昏欲睡地说，"——现在……不一样了。有创意。我不习惯这样。"

她微微一笑。这是Crash这么长时间以来见过的最短的风暴预警。

"别装了，Rust。"

"什么？"Crash礼貌地说。治疗师认真地审视着他，扬起眉毛，显出一丝得意。

"你是个模范病人，Rust，太完美了，不可能是真实的。我佩服你的演技，但没必要一直这样欺骗下去。你知道你在对自己做什么吗？妄想和自欺会严重摧毁自我，尤其是长时间持续的妄想。"

"恐怕我不明白。"

"我觉得你明白，Rust。你或许以为我没有注意到你在治疗过程之外是怎么表现的，但我注意了。我发现你坐在这里谈人生的时候变得多么不同。强制性的会面，而不是自愿治疗——我知道这让人很不愉快，但没人能这么快接受这些治疗方案，即使是警察也做不到。你在对我说谎。”

Crash考虑了一下他的选择。即使他把真话告诉她——他们两人都是一出卢伯克道德剧①里的木偶——她也不太可能毫不怀疑地接受他的解释。这和她预想的对权威的正确反应大相径庭。

“我很诚实。”Crash说。

“是吗？如果你不愿敞开心胸，只会伤害你自己——你真的需要让我们帮助。”

“我正在对别人敞开自己，只觉得有些徒劳无功。仅此而已。或许只是因为人们永远无法彼此了解。无论他们多努力。”

“这么说你是个唯我论者？”

Crash不记得自己是不是忘了这是什么意思。治疗师看到他了然的表情，微微一笑。

“——是因为这个原因，还是因为这只是一个不愿改变的借口？一个排斥他人的借口？”

好吧。（听听这个菲尔医生②说的）Crash真的相信那些。一个人对另一个人能了解多少？她不可能了解他，就像她不可能真正理解他一样。但如果，在某种机缘巧合之下他们能设法有限地交流彼此的思想，那也只能带来痛苦和误解难道不是吗Rust我没见你说几句好听的说话啊没看见我们正在谈论你吗？

“——我想你心里有很多事想一吐为快，Rust，”治疗师说，“——那些很久以来都不能对任何人说的事。”

错了。

“——所以我让你把真实的自我写下来。那些笑话和胡说八道不算，而且你必须从过去的生活摆脱出来，希望你能诚实面对这个事实——你的好队长都告诉我了。”

Crash觉得浑身发冷。“那不关你的事。”

治疗师注意到他的反应，在他的档案上匆匆记下几个看不清的字。“你的治疗和康复归州里管，现在还是机密，不必担心。但为了帮助你，我必须要了解你经历过什么。”

Crash需要说些什么，来阻止她这么做。

“现在？”他温和地说，“我觉得……我需要些时间来考虑……”

“就现在，Crash。”

好吧，训斥我吧，告诉我精神病诊断统计手册上是怎么说的，别考虑我的生活和经历等等你说什么——

那是他的想象，绝对是。

“这必须是自发的。说真话不用计算。你需要释放真实的自己，Rust，别再生活在谎言中。”

谎言。过去的四年和记忆和痛苦——你要把它一笔勾销？

我要让你看看什么是真实。

带着紧张的笑容，Crash从桌子上拿起笔，拉过面前的笔记本。他看着自己的手；他的皮肤好像充满了奇异的电流。

治疗师看着Crash写，赞许地点点头。

那我们就写下来然后玩个游戏有一天我们遇见一个男人和一个女人被世界塑造成型他们很快乐，就像这个世界定义的那种像纸一样薄的快乐。他们都有稳定的工作，有彼此，还生了至少一个小崽子。她有一张用高档纸印刷的证书而他有压抑的梦想阴阳相配满脑子完美的美国梦。他们一起生活一起旅行一起工作但除了肉体关系他们真的亲密无间吗？很难说。当然，最好不要在那帮愚民面前表现出来，但只要你注意看总能找到迹象的。他睡了至少一个厨子和一个下级行政人员，可怜的姑娘她还不知道她只是找到了一个付学费的方法。别忘了，还有一个病人。那是他最喜欢的，因为他们的关系扭曲又混乱不能套进任何理论不完全不行。他像一株快死的植物一样把他的种子撒在风中，绝望地想在太晚之前留下一点遗产，因为他觉得（当然是错误的）他能用他半死不活的生命做点什么，这些事不能用他妻子的理论和解释来分类然后钉在墙上。他心里最深的恐惧明白她活在一个美丽的幻觉里她觉得这样很好因为她毕竟得到了想要的一切但他意识到他并没有得到，什么都没有，他觉得他知道但他去追求一些外表光鲜但内部还没腐烂——只是一片空洞——的东西。他觉得悔恨但还不足以让他离开。他的老二很大需要经常使用来提醒他还有个老二还是个男人。一个真正的男人。他把这些告诉了其他男人，特别是在快射出来的时候——之后他有点脆弱但我打赌在他妻子面前肯定不会这样。你读过这个故事吗知不知道它还有第二章：一个最好的反应。

他的脑袋轻飘飘的，写着这些文字，Crash能感到词语从他的眼睛和耳朵里倾泻出来。如此流畅又如此神秘，就像一个预言——一旦被说出来，他就知道这些都会变成现实。

就像在悬崖边上晃荡着双脚——他能感到将至的坠落，那些词语在嘴里的重量。

我知道你想干什么，兄弟。你只想追求下一次嗑嗨的感觉，还在寻找那种无法无天的生活，只不过完全是在走回头路……

Crash往后一靠，看着治疗师把那张纸拿过去，她的眼睛慢慢扫过那些词语。他的笔迹还是很潦草，之前已经有所改善了，但现在又变得难以辨认。

但还没草到让治疗师认不出的程度，那样这一手就失去意义了。她看懂了；她紧闭着嘴，脸色越来越白，好像从来没有红润过一样。生命中的头一次，她变得美丽了。

她抬头看着Crash，脸上满是困惑，再抬起头来的时候，她渐渐明白了其中的意思，愤怒出现在脸上。

“所以，我怎么可能完全了解一个人？”Crash冷静地说，带着实事求是的调子。“——我不可能说对。太快，太容易了。我肯定会被误导。我一定是彻头彻尾地错了。”

Crash饶有兴趣地看着治疗师干脆地合上笔记本，抚平封面。就像接下来抚平她衬衫的动作一样。这就像云层后面透出的一缕光。现在她带着毫不掩饰的厌恶盯着他，Crash觉得她瞥见了真实的他。她看见了。

“一对夫妻怎么能这样生活？”Crash说，一脸天真。“——那个女人怎么能让自己陷入这么深的欺骗和错误？想想这可怜人生活的世界。充满了失败，和无意义的话。她甚至都没意识到。”

她一句话也没说，可惜。Crash决定加上最后一击；毕竟是她让他想说什么就说什么。他隐约感到脑袋里有什么在跳动，一个念头，让他跃跃欲试。

“他只说对了一半，”Crash说，“——他的老二没那么大（还有点弯），但你得让有些人保留一点梦想，不是吗，否则他们会崩溃的，比你想的还要快。”

你怎么敢说我的生活是一个谎言。

 

 

①morality play，15—16世纪流行于欧洲的一种宗教戏剧形式，把抽象观念人格化以达到道德教育的目的。  
②Dr. Phil，作家和心理学家，九十年代著名电视节目《菲尔医生》主持人。


	13. don't leave me dry

“你说他适应起来有困难是什么意思？”

他的上司紧张地把目光跳过Crash，转而去和北岸的一个管理员谈话。她的眼睛有点红，Rust很高兴。Crash也是。

那个治疗师在保安的另一边，还在不停地对着他叫骂。她的首饰哗哗响，戒指闪着光（除了一个不见了，其它的都在）。

“你这个混蛋恶毒的杂种你最好一个人痛苦地去死你个该死的狗娘养的——”

“我觉得你应该找个心理治疗师治治你的愤怒问题，”Crash说，声音冷冰冰地在房间里回荡。保安们差点把他压在下面，就想找个理由教训他一顿。他们不该对他这么关注，他们应该害怕，因为他们太可悲，对这个世界如此无知——

“他么，呃，”管理员一脸紧张地说，“——他对减少用药量不配合。考虑到他进来的时候做过的测试，这并不意外。我们准备让他多留一个月让情况稳定下来——”

Rust的上司沉着脸盯着Crash。“好，当然。如果方便的话，我去你办公室签文件——”

Crash怒视着他的上司，那个闪闪发光的大号蠢蛋。马屁精官僚。他想的只是保住自己的位子。Crash一想到还要像这样再关一个月他就忍不住——

“别给我来加州旅馆那套，你这个遮遮掩掩满嘴谎话的混蛋——”

“或是六周，如果需要的话，”管理员连忙说。

Crash举起双手，从保安旁边退开，好像在忏悔。一秒钟的工夫，他脸上的表情就变得入定般一片空白。不服从权威，他就没法早点出去。他绝对不想再延长一刻钟。现有的储备大概还能坚持一个月，只要他小心分配好定量。（那些卧底技巧——总是有用的。）

“记住，我需要另一个治疗师。”Crash大声说。很有用。管理员看起来又要哭出来了。没错，Crash想，现在你又多了一个病人要应付了。你绝对不会想要我在这里超过一个月，因为我会在其他地方造成破坏的。

还要整整一个月。

我会为你祈祷，混蛋。

他觉得他已经开始摸清了心理治疗的门道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 抱歉更文没规律——我没有时间表，写完就发出来。


	14. when you think you've got the world all sussed out

要想像Crash那样让人恨，你必须得非常努力才行，

管理员恨他。护士恨他。治疗师告假了（这是个人的胜利）。病人们像被放牧的动物一样感觉到工作人员的情绪，大多数人都害怕地躲开他。Crash不觉得这是种冒犯。正相反。

当然了，如果人们这么恨你，只说明你对他们很重要。你对他们产生了影响。你触及了，暴露出了他们不想看到的东西；丑陋而真实的东西。Crash知道他们不会很快忘记他，即使能做的只能是咒骂他毁了他们的生活。

看到人们如此失控，倾倒出心里的一切＿让他感到一种自从胸口中枪以来就没有过的兴奋。Crash想看到这种事再次上演，尤其是现在，他意识到它能让他在飞车党帮之外得到类似的快感。他觉得世界正在让他揭开帷幕，露出那些更宏大的东西。它超越了他，也超越了这个疯人院和那些该死的到处乱撞的警察。好像末日即将到来。

他不再试图阻止那些话。伴随着这事实到来的恐惧是一个小小的代价——知道他能撬开人们的外壳，让他们哭泣和尖叫，痛恨Crash能站在他们面前，引诱他们说出真相，那些真相会变成一股冲击波，淹没所有挡住去路的人……知道这些，他觉得兴奋。

简直像毒品一样。

这足够让他活下去。


	15. they're the ones who'll hate you

在一本便宜的笔记本中找回你自己之后，六个星期一晃而过。

“祝贺你，Cohle先生。”

Crash没有费劲去假装微笑，或任何表示礼貌的举动。有什么意义？他已经得到了他想要的——逃离。为了从这该死的地方出去，他签了能签的所有表格，收拾好进来时带的东西（什么也没有），走出了这座灰暗，潮湿的建筑。

外面的空气很好，有风暴将至的气味。（他心不在焉地揉着胳膊。）

他已经想不起任何人的脸，和他们对他说的话。Crash能记得的只有他们的愤怒，恐惧和憎恨。这是他们唯一值得记住的东西——只有他们说出真相的那个时刻。

Crash留下了几片羟考酮作为纪念。他也不知为什么要这样做。


	16. two jumps in a week

墙是明亮的白色。曾经是。

厨台很窄，是最小的那种。

房间里什么都没有。

浴室里的水龙头不太灵活，但没生锈。

Crash试着戳了戳那条破地毯——除了浸透了酒变得烂糟糟的那种，他已经忘了地毯什么样了。（它有点硬，被磨得很薄。）这里一点也不像个充斥着汗臭和药味的毒窝。一点也不像他熟悉的任何地方——甚至不像他曾拥有的那座有妻子和孩子的郊区房。

直到两个星期以后，他的冰箱里也只有半盒外卖食品，和一些过了期的牛奶。

对任何人来说，这都是个糟糕的地方，没有历史，也没有居家气息。

对他来说，这里是个完美的所在，能沉思摇篮和坟墓。

_但你们富足的人有祸了，因为你们受过你们的安慰。_

_你们饱足的人有祸了，因为你们将要饥饿。_

_你们喜笑的人有祸了，因为你们将要哀恸哭泣。_

_人都说你们好的时候，你们就有祸了，因为他们的祖宗待假先知也是这样。_ ①

 

①出自《路加福音》第六章。


	17. they're the ones who'll spit at you

“让我去凶杀组。”

Rust看着缉毒局的制服，忍住没有像卡通片里一样吐上口唾沫。操他的，这一点也不好笑。他认真考虑过，对现在的Rust来说，跟死人打交道是唯一还能忍受的工作。他绝不会再回去干缉毒了。他已经不年轻了，不能再跳进自己挖的坑里去。

“你认真的？”Brooks探员是那种不会造访精神病院的人，但在被逼无奈的情况下可以在家附近的酒吧喝上一杯威士忌。（现在就是这种情况）

“我需要改变。”

“不那么重口味的，嗯？”Brooks对自己的笑话笑了几声，因为很可笑。明摆着的。

Rust点了一支烟，就为了找点事干，不用给Brooks一拳。他承认，如果在这人的西装上吐上一口唾沫，大概会比打破他的鼻子造成更大的伤害。

“别扯淡，”Rust大声说，“——你知道我干得很好。跟我的队长说一声，就这么定了。”

“嘿，你是个正经人，Cohle，但你已经有一阵没进过办公室了——你不觉得如果换个比……呃……轻松点的地方会更好吗？”

Rust瞪着他，Brooks坐立不安，这个垃圾官僚。他很肯定Rust会退职，放弃活下去的意愿，或至少体面地从地球上消失。太糟了。

“嗯……不管怎么说，你知道我做不了主——”

“我他妈为你干了这么多，”Rust厉声说，“你要把我扔到交通科那种地方去等死？要没有我给你那帮人的东西，你还想享受这好名声？”

“对，我知道我欠你的，Cohle，”Brooks连忙说，“——我会跟Hernandez说说的，但没法打包票，就是……”

“我非要不可，”Rust低吼，怒气模糊了他的视野。“要不你猜我会怎么干？没准我该考虑玩个消失，回去干老本行，就为找点乐子。”

他一掌拍在桌上，主要是为了加强效果，妈的，他真想把Brooks吓尿裤子。他提高了声音。演这种把戏他很在行，他下场了并不说明他就要彻底被踢出局。

“你知道我还认识多少干这行的？我能干得多好？”

“我的天，别开这种玩笑，”Brooks移开视线，他的紧张不是假的。“——明天早上我就去办，行不？有眉目了就给你打电话。”

Crash坐回去，收起Rust那套。他甚至笑了笑。但眼里没有笑意。

“……谢了，兄弟。”


	18. you'll be the one screaming out

开始刑侦处工作之前的那个周五，Crash买了几件衬衫，还有领带。工作裤。不包铁的鞋。他把领带扔在一把便宜的折叠椅上，它们安安静静地挂在那儿，像几条被丢弃的蛇皮。

周末的大部分时间，Crash都没去注意这些入侵者。它们的存在标示着新奇和未知，他从没计划过让这些东西出现在他的生活里。他想忘掉它们，不停地抽烟，先是在屋里，然后在屋外（计算着烟在快速进入深处之前会有多少沉积在他的物质层面。最后，他自己也不确定了。）

没理由害怕那些东西。它们只不过是最普通的物件而已。

到了星期一，他花了半个多小时才想起怎么打最基本的领带结。（他的手有点抖。完全帮不上忙。）

幸好他不睡觉，否则就要迟到了。


	19. the best thing you ever had is gone away

Crash从来都知道，他活着的时间是借来的，他是个由国家认证的幻象，被扔进随便哪个粪坑，和里面的渣滓混在一起。这个粪坑被人们叫作“正常的生活”……这一点也不新鲜。他以为这次会有所不同，因为他的上司是这么说的。但并不是。唯一的不同是他得经常洗熨他的衣服。

四年，操他妈的。

同样缺失的还有明确的目标，和实际的支持。甚至连一个像样的逃离计划都没有。Crash能做的只有活下去，就像他一直在做的那样。

……Crash，你这个傻瓜。

你有一份工作。

唯一的工作。

Crash会盯着镜子看而Rust会向他指出兄弟我们活着的时间都是借来的，Crash会移开目光，屏住呼吸，因为他意识到是他自己在说话。是他自己在这么想。

_把我从十字架上放下，因为我迟了，迟了_

_我迟了三天，错过了一个重要的约会_

_没有时间再说你好，再会，因为我迟了，迟了_

无论之前Rust是怎样一个真实的人——在成为Crash之前，在所有这些不得不去应付的操蛋事情之前——他已经消失了。已经消失了很长时间。最糟的是，直到现在，他才注意到。

四年。

还在继续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我觉得应该在这里结束了。  
> 后面还有一个小小的尾声。


	20. pilogue: the best thing you ever, ever had

高级探员Martin Hart受人尊敬，讨人喜欢，容易相处。他身上有一万个缺点，而且非常明显。但他好像并不在乎。他甚至没有意识到。

Crash从眼角注意着他每天的生活。要跟离过几次婚的Geraci和不那么遮遮掩掩的酒鬼Demma比起来，这人简直积极得像个圣人。妻子，女儿，还有打情骂俏的女秘书们给他镀了一层金——那些女人都是从哪儿来的？显然，他的房子，汽车，家庭都十分完美，他配不上他的妻子，她明摆着是屈尊降贵，但如果同事们也这么说的话，那个藏着一颗玻璃心的Hart高级探员就会炸毛，那怒气可不全是装出来的——

Crash从他的存在领域之外注视着Hart探员那些没完没了的咖啡，午餐，笑话，啤酒，拍拍别人的后背。他等着这种表演式生活的藩篱被推倒的那天；它看上去无休无止，出于某种无法解释的原因，这让Crash觉得恼火。Hart探员经常弄断他的笔帽。每个星期三都会带来吃剩的肉卷当午餐。他交了那些在他这个位置上非写不可的文件，字打得马马虎虎，虽然是最后一分钟里赶出来的（一边骂骂咧咧，还带着双份的宿醉）但不知怎么的还是过了关，因为Hart探员明摆着跟谁都能厚着脸皮套近乎。Crash还记下了那个法庭记录员，她会定期来把文件交给Hart探员——而其他人来送的机会就少得多。（他会继续怀着兴趣关注此事；这地方太小了，这种事不会有好结果。）Crash见过这种类型的，在另一个办公室，另一段人生。

只不过又是个前运动员，比起破案来，他对午饭和女人更有兴趣。又一个急着往人渣堆里冲的家伙。

又一个该死的警察。

Hart探员向他介绍自己，带着那种从来不用把自己伪装成另一个人的轻松。所有人都叫他Marty，他也告诉Crash——不是请，是告诉——这么叫他。Crash盯着他看，其他人显然认出了Crash脸上的表情，因为他们都笑着告诉Marty他没针对你——这小子对所有人所有事都讨厌。Marty耸了耸肩，好像不相信也不理解还有这种人。或是不在乎，大概是这么回事。

Marty伸出手，希望Crash握住它。

Crash从不认为将来自己会和任何事，任何人发生联系。即使是一个两秒钟的问候。Crash知道，但他也明白自己不会停止——几乎是饥渴地——观察Hart探员的生活——看着他慢慢度过每一天。

“我是Rustin Cohle，”Crash说，握住Marty的手。

计算着要用几个月才能打碎他。

要用多少年，才会后悔这么做。

并让他自由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 写完这篇我又看了一遍“你深陷的眼中”(https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036142/chapters/22367336) 检查一下人物是不是前后一致，最后又加上了这个场景（笑）。  
> 和以前一样，感谢阅读，欢迎评论和反馈。我一直很有兴趣知道其他人对Crash/Rust的想法。


End file.
